User blog:Deathkin12/Champion Concept: Lissandra, the Ice Dervish
Abilities |secondname = Ice Toss |secondpic = Fracture.png |secondinfo = (Active): Lissandra solidifies the water in the air to form 3 ice crystals around her. She can cast this ability 3 more times to throw these crystals in an area that damages enemies. If the crystals are not thrown within 5 seconds of activation, they explode around her, healing herself and other allies around her. *'Activation Cost:' 130 mana *'Crystal Throw Cost:' 10 mana *'Area of Effect:' 300 *'Crystal Duration:' 5 seconds |secondlevel = |thirdname = Awaken the Blizzard |thirdpic = Glacial Prison.png |thirdinfo = (Active): Lissandra summons an ice shard on a target location that explodes after a brief delay. Casting ice shard reveals the area until the shard explodes. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Delay:' 1.5 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 120 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Snow Doll |ultiinfo = (Active): Lissandra summons a snow doll that takes the form of the target. This doll copies the base stats of the champion and is treated as one, though it copies the champions animation, including buffs and debuffs, these doesn't affect it whatsoever. If cast on an enemy, half of damage taken by the doll will also be dealt to it's corresponding champion. If cast on an ally, three-fourths of the damage taken by the doll heals that ally by the same amount. Lissandra can cast the skill one more time to teleport to the doll's place, doing this ends the doll's life. Even if its reference champion dies, the doll will still persist to exist until it dies or it's duration ends. The doll does not proc on hit effects nor the champion's innate ability and passive skills. It does deal half of the bonus Auto-attack damage from whom it was cast. *'Cost:' 180 mana *'Range:' 600 *'Duration:' 20 seconds |ultilevel = }} Abilities(v2.0) |secondname = Frozen Shut |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Lissandra uses ice to project a large image of her blade in a target area. The ring is an impassable wall from inside and out but is not treated as terrain and skill that utilize terrain would only push the units out. The ring has a 0.5 second delay before solidifying. *'Duration:' 4 seconds *'Area of Effect:' 500 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Frozen Wind |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Active): Winds from the tundra surrounds Lissandra that slows nearby enemy units and gives her increased attack speed for the duration. *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds *'Area of Effect:' 600 units around Lissandra *'Mana Cost:' 140 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Rings of Destiny |ultiinfo = (Active): Lissandra summons 3 more rings that revolves around her. These rings damages enemies around her. Lissandra could activate the skill 3 more times to send 1 of the rings to hold an enemy unit in place. Every time she roots an enemy, she loses 1 ring. *'Cost:' 160 mana *'Range:' 700 *'Ring Duration:' 15 seconds |ultilevel = }} Quotes Upon Selection: *"The Blizzard awaits" Movement/Attacking *"Onward!" *"Agreed." *"By your command" *"The tundra awaits" *"Freeze." *"Solid as Ice" Taunt *"You should've brought a jacket, it's chilly where you're going." Joke *"I didn't know it'll be this cold (shivers) I should've brought my sweater." Do you want this champion to be in the League of Legends? Yes No Category:Custom champions